


Whispers and Eyes

by snnc



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, I don't know how to tag properly, Not Beta Read, background fjord and yasha, sorry - Freeform, spoilers for after campaign 2 episode 111, the mighty nein - Freeform, whump?, written while half asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snnc/pseuds/snnc
Summary: Fighting the person wearing your dead friend's face sucks. But Jester is a badass and powers through. Some feels ahead.
Kudos: 8





	Whispers and Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this between episodes 116 and 117, but it isn't set at any specific point in those eps, obvs.

Jester stands in the middle of a cold, harsh space that used to be part of a magnificent, magical, legendary flying city. Her friends are battling with the person wearing their dead friend’s body. She is resistant to cold yet her whole body, and mind, feel weirdly numb right now.

Lucien dodges a blow from the wickedly sharp Magician’s Judge great sword, and the cruel and mocking tone of the words he gleefully throws in Yasha’s face carries clearly through the space even if Jester can’t make out the words themselves.

“Molly.” The name is almost torn from her, coming out in a ragged whisper. It should be imperceptible in the noisy chaos of the room, but it is so full of pain and anger and anguish that the weight of that one word is impossible to ignore.

He turns his glowing eyes – eyes that used to sparkle with humour and mischief but are now full of malice and scorn – in her direction and a sneer curls his upper lip.

Then her own eyes harden. She squares her shoulders and takes a deep breath. She braces her feet on the cold, slippery stone and, with a sharp and decisive movement of her hands, flings her most powerful spell at the imposter in front of her.

Time seems to slow as the shock wave of the spell crosses the battlefield – the power and intensity of it is almost visible in the near darkness – and then…

_WHOOMP._

The purple Tiefling’s whole body jolts as the spell hits. The smirk is wiped from his lips and his red eyes register genuine shock, as the breath is driven from his body. He stays standing for another interminable moment before crumpling backward into a heap on the ground.

Jester walks toward the unmoving form, the sounds of the rest of the fight fading to a dull roar in her ears, and crouches down next to it. A quick check confirms that he’s dead. Again. She senses, rather than sees, Yasha and Fjord come up on either side of her. Bolstered by their strong presence flanking her, her hand is steady when she reaches out and gently closes Molly’s eyes for the last time.

“Goodbye, my friend.” The whisper is still filled with grief, but this time it is buoyed by love rather than weighed down with pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea as I was falling asleep, and quickly jotted it down. Sorry for an excessive use of commas and run-on sentences. (Not edited, no beta reader, I don't know what I'm doing.)


End file.
